Every night
by Lily800
Summary: Every night, he dreamed of her and her speed, and every night, she dreamed of him and his monkeys. EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! (dedicated to BluePhantom99)


**Dedicated to BluePhantom99, who I think is better than grungekitty.**

**Keep rocking, Blue!**

Every night, every single night, he dreamed of her and her speed, she dreamed of him and his monkeys.

EVERY NIGHT.

(the song used here is the healing song from the movie Tangled.)

_Chiro's dream_

_I was in some sort of...room...like a cell. _

_**Flowers, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_Sang a soft voice._

_I looked around, and saw another girl. She had blue hair and blue eyes, which were glowing in the dark. It seemed like I knew her, but I didn't._

_She was doing something to the bars off the cell, like, singing to them, which was acually working._

_"Um...hello..." I said. _

_She didn't respond, justkept singing._

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine**_

_I just nugded and looked around._

_Suddenely, some bars fell off._

_"I DID IT!" She said, going out of the cell._

_I just stared._

_"Hello? You coming?" She asked._

_"W-what? Yeah, yeah." I said._

_**"Going somewhere, pretty girl?"**__ Asked a stern voice._

_"Hhmm-hhmm. Just on my way to CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" She said, and scratched something._

_It was too dark, so I couldn't se anything._

_She took my hand and started running towards an exit. I blushed slightly, but she didn't notice._

_I did notice one thing, she was really fast, she talked so fast, did things so fast, ran so fast._

_We got out of the cell, and reached a barren land._

_She ran around, exploring the place. She was SO fast, I coudn't even see her running._

_Impressive._

_Then suddenely, I heard a scream, but not of the girl, of somethign else._

_BLANK!_

Chiro woke up.

_Lily's dream (thats her name)_

_I woke up on a bed. The place looked like a med bay. Then, I noticed something, someONE._

_A...blue...robot monkey..._

_"Greetings, miss. I am Mr. Hal Gibson, no need to call me Mr., not Hal, but Gibson is absolutely fine."_

_He said, in a british accent._

_"Um...hello...Im Lily." I said, still confused on how I got there, "Uh...how did I get here?"_

_"Well, we were on our way to a new planet, when we saw you fainted on the ground, so we brought you here."_

_"Um...thanks, though." I said, for final._

_"Your most welcome." He replied politely._

_Then, a green robot monkey entered the room and started screaming, "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"_

_"Alright, alright. I can see that, eyes are working."_

_Otto. His name was Otto._

_"WHat now?" He asked._

_"Would you go and inform Chiro?" He requested._

_Otto nodded and went out._

_I was still confused. _

_Why did they help me? And how can they-_

_A human boy entered the room. He had spikey hair, and baby-blue eyes, and was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans._

_I blushed slightly._

_"Hello. I am Chiro, the leader of the hypeforce." He said._

_Do I know him? He looked like I did. But I never knew any Chiro._

_"Hi. Im Lily." I said and we both shook hands._

_He also introduced me to 3 more monkeys. Antauri, Sprx, and Nova._

_Antauri had black fur and greenigh-eyes._

_Nova had pink eyes and yellow fur._

_Sprx had red fur and black eyes._

_Then, I heard something, like a screech._

_BLANK!_

_Lily woke up._

This had happened many times. Each time, the same dream, same feelings. Chiro dicieded to talk to Antauri about it.

He told him the whole dream.

"Well, most probably she is your old friend, Chiro."

He shook his head and said, "No, I never knew a Lily."

"Hhmm...I am afraid I don't have the answer. Maybe you can talk to Gibson."

Chiro agreed, went to him, and told him all about his dreams.

Gibson said that he and Otto would make a dream reader by which they could find the meaning of his unusual dream.

Soon enough, they made it.

"Lie down here, Chiro." Indicated the blue scientist.

He did so.

"Now, close your eyes, and think about that dream."

So, he closed his eyes, and thought, and thought, and thought.

All that he thought, could be seen on the big monitor which Otto invented.

"Perhaps she is related to you from the past, Chiro. And she, also, has dreams about you." Gibson said, not looking up from the results printed.

"Really?" Asked Chiro, getting up.

"Preciesly." Replied Gibson.

"But what now?" He asked.

"Well, if you like, we can make the dream come true, by some angle, so you may talk to her in reality."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"As you wish. As soon as you go to sleep, and as soon as you see the dream, it will turn into reality."

"You like her, don't you, kid?" Asked Sprx in a cocky voice.

Nova slapped him with her tail. Chiro blushed, but it was not seen.

That night, he went to sleep, and dreamed the same dream.

It turned into reality.

The same barren land, the same girl, the same feeling.

"Who are you, anyway?" Chiro asked.

The dreams got mixed. They both knew each others names.

"Lily" Said Chiro

"Chiro" Said, Lily, at the same time.

They both blushed slightly.

"Sorry.."

"Sorry.."

They both said at the same time and blushed harder.

They both looked at each other.

"What now?" Asked Chiro.

"-.-' We find a way out, what else?"

"Oh, yeah, silly me."

_**Flowers, gleam and glow.**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_Sang a soft voice, again._

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine**_

The barren land changed into a garden with pink flowers.

Lily slapped her head and said, "Oh, Jesus, that is not what I meant!"

_**Flowers gleam and glow, **_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_Sang a soft voice, again._

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine**_

This time, the garden changed into the super robot's med bay.

"Better." Said LIly.

"What _now_?"

"I don't have the answer to everything! Ask Gibson!"

"Gibson?" He called out.

"According to my calculations, we should-"

A black cloud appeared above them.

"Monkeys-" Said Chiro but was inturrupted by Lily.

"Im-mobolize!"

"Huh?" Asked a clueless Otto.

"No need to fight. Just wait and watch_._..."

"HEY, YOU!" She screamed after a moment.

"Who are you to call me by the phrase "Hey you"?!" Asked Madarin.

"Im Lily anderson, who the hell are you?"

"THE DESTRUCTOR!"

"Well, Im the creator! And if you dont vanish within a muinite, I'll desctruct you!" Lily said, threatening him.

As unexpected, he ran away, screaming like a 5 yr old.

"Done and done." Lily said, proudly dusting off her hands.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Shrieked Chiro.

"Threatening has a meaning in this world, Cheerio."

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why? It's kinda cute."

He crossed his hands.

**Cliffhanging ending!**

**sorry, my hands r paining!**

**i accept suggetions/theories!**


End file.
